dragomafandomcom-20200213-history
Predator Thiyamat
DG - 02 Predator Thiyamat 'lit. '''Predator Tiyamat '''is the personal combat Draguz shifter personally locked to Falco Talonclaw. Deriving from the Nagaian lore, Thiyamat is a ravager under sea. It creates it's special skill moves from the crux of it's Draguzstone, implying water based actions to wipe out enemies. It's features namebased to the Nagaian apperance is an indefinete mystery to Taliyra and the Evergrande Draguz Alliance. Profile In relation to the unity Ra core, Thiyamat is known for the underwater realm along with Valkaria and Aklut. The personal dragonstone belonging to the creature were inspected by deep sea divers on a scientific mission to uncover bizzare relics from the past. They claimed it held another Draguz in there though the stone was priced useless by the critiquers and it dwelled on the deep sea soil until a mysterious black haired girl anchored to the foiling sea bed. Unaware of a stone clinging idly to her hand, she was then rescued and in rehabilitation, she suddenly leaps in fright at the sight of a leafy whale tail and sprouting ears. While in combat, Thiyamat upholds her absence of strategic planning. Instead she mirrors her partner, personality wise in split moods. Sometimes she is calm and senseible, other times she can splur into easy annoyance. ''Draconic DIVERGENT (Coming Soon) KvD: Chronicles Thiyamat accompanies Falco as her personal Sea Hunter mount, clad with her trusty lance, Nagagale (Falkana). Splurging from the waters of Pleurian crest, Falco was personally saved by the creature when she mistakingly fowled around water, contempting her to drown. Her deep sea connection to Thiyamat deems her strong sense of justice and probition to the Haselunne Shepherds, a trait to accompany the group into further defense against the Dark Fangs. Appearance Thiyamat is a leafy sea Orca or Killer Whale with a strong heart for the sea. The gold leafy blades as it's fins and flippers have the ability to slice through boats, upturning them in a flash. It's leafy fluke gives out a powerful thrust, capable of speeding through water at max 200 km/h. Colored rainy gray with gold markings, Thiyamat has the ability to use telepathy to eavesdrop on enemies and humans alike, capablity of understanding words and strategic plans announced by fellow comrades. Her vision is agile like Rexcalius, capable of spotting her prey from miles away. The false leafy 'eye' above her biological one false flags most opponents into rearing shock. The downward purple horn on her forehead gleams whenever she unleashes her Final Strike. The triquetra on the fin represents the Brand of the Exalt. Dragoma Gear ''Emblem Bolt: Naga'' The bolt despicts the Brand of the Exalt, a green Triquetra enclosed by Roskinsian dragon wings and a crowned head. ''Draguz Layer: Thiyamat'' 4 navy blue protusions of killer whales circle around the bolt, lacking the gold colored lower jaw. A special sublayer serves as a special rubber frame. ''Forge Disc: Breath'' The Nagaian disc sports 7 leafy sea oars clockwise, a perfect runner up for perfect stability and hone in on repetitvie smash attacks. ''Support Frame: Dive'' A unique frame shaped into water flows, each rudder propelled upwards to give it a great boost of mobility and retain spinning even longer. Dive is also compatible with other Dragoma discs. ''Strike Driver: Riptide''' This driver holds a hole embbeded tip coated in thin rubber to give it exceedingly light smash attacks and uphold stamina during it's rapid movement around the arena. It depends on the tamer's launch and how powerful it is. Personal Items ]] ''Sapphire Fang, Sapphire Fang EX'' ''Desctiption:'' An artifact of the ravaging deep. An unearthed item from Falco deploying deep relation to the leafy sea whale. Caution! The tooth comes with a whole lot of splash! Dragomooriya Overview ''Combat'' Thiyamat is a fierce Blar type Draguz with a honing ablity to spear her enemies out of the blue. Even with no water present, the whale has the ability to conjure water out of the blue, in support of her moves to feel more powerful. When unleashing Sonar Crest, Thiyamat draws back her fluke and thrusts it forward, creating a Sonar based soundwave slashing through the enemy unit. The move is effective against Rauor type Draguz, the potency of water extinguishing flames as a final just. When stirred into annoyance and anger, Thiyamat can heap trouble when Riptide Dash is commenced. A speedy jet of crested waves lunge at the enemy, resulting in heavy damage and initiated combat. Not only it is deemable against Raour type Draguz but it also chances out in luck against calvary units. The efficient skill that Thiyamat can employ is Blarswirl, conjuring up a whirlpool of madness to suck the enemy in. The aftermath of the Final Strike grants 10 ATK+. ''Basic Stats'' ''Max Stats'' ''Growth Rates'' ''Class Skills'' ''Damage Rates''''' *Critical Hits vary on each Draguz Trivia * Thiyamat (name wise) is derived from Tiamat, the babylonian personification of the primordial salt waters of chaos. Though they are both in primal to the element of water, they succomb differently in spiecies and appearance. * The purple horn on Tiyamat's forehead is similar to Galahad's, though they share a relation from different realms. * The color scheme to Thiyamat is rainy gray and bleak gold with lime green. When her FInal Strike is up ushered, her colors transform into a Royal midnight blue and dandelion yellow, the same identical scheme sported to Leoleaus. The Dragoma form of Thiyamat also possess the same colors. * Thiyamat's 3 dorsal fins resemble the shape fashioned after Ragnarok's side hilts. Though Thiyamat is named to carry sword elements inherited from Ragnarok, the latter of her name possessing falchion is a straight reference to Naga's power infused into both blades. Gallery Tiyamat background.png|Predesscor promotional poster of Thiyamat. Chibi Galahad and Thiyamat! (CR).png|Concept plush of Thiyamat along with Galahad ONIC9882.JPG|Concept sketch of Tiyamat in spinning top form BIJC2280.JPG|Close up view of the layer ARAC2821.JPG|Underside of layer BHAW1603.JPG|Part by Part AEJB4591.JPG|Detail of the Layer AUGD5750.JPG|Zoomed out view of the layer B-Leaf in Naga (Deviant Art ver.).png|Thiyamat in catmaid form along with Taliyra and Nagariel Nagian legacy.png|Official wallpaper to the Nagadian legacy Category:Draguz creatures